wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun Engel
Sigrun Engel is a character in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. As Irene Engel's daughter, her life has been torture, living under her mother's cruelty and witnessing firsthand what the Nazis do to "inferior" races. She eventually joins the BJ and the Resistance in their fight against the Nazis. History Sigrun is the daughter of Frau Irene Engel and an unnamed father. She was born in June of 1942 in Nazi Germany, four years before the United States Army's assault on Deathshead's Compound. Sigrun has experienced nothing but cruelty and abuse from her mother, who chastised her physical condition, sympathy and open-mind. This has made Sigrun sensitive, frightened, disturbed, and lacking hatred towards those who opposed the Nazi regime. In June 1956, two days before her 15th birthday, Sigrun met Adolf Hitler with her mother. Hitler judged Sigrun for her weight as her mother slapped her for humiliating her and not being able to push in her cheeks. In addition, Sigrun kept a diary that held her secrets, which Irene considered "nasty" thoughts, presumably Sigruns sexual fantasies, and mocked her for using English language to write her diary rather than German. Because of her abuse, Sigrun uses food as self-medication, hiding them in her room. She also didn't like hurting others, presumably making her a pacifist. After Bubi's death in 1960, Sigrun was promoted second-in-command by Irene, but her rank mattered little to her mother, who publicly abused her daughter in front of Nazi soldiers. During her time, she followed her mother and wanted to impress her by being there amidst the atrocities committed by the Nazis. ''The New Colossus'' Sigrun first appeared with her mother when they had captured William J. Blazkowicz, Caroline Becker, and Fergus Reid or Probst Wyatt. When Engel was about to execute Caroline with an axe, Sigrun stopped her, saying that Engel promised to let the others go free. Irene then insulted her daughter, mocking her weight and frequent consumption of sweets. Wanting her daughter to spill blood, she forced her to take the axe and ordered her to "free Caroline's head from her body" by decapitating her. When Engel goes too far and mentions reading Sigrun's diary, mocking her fondness for English and threatening to report her to the Nazi's authority for her behavior, as well as sadistically having Caroline's decapitated head kiss her, this is seemingly the final straw. Sigrun eventually has enough of her mother's abuse and the Nazis' cruelty. She then rescued Fergus/Wyatt by lunging at her mother when she tried to chop off his head, causing Irene to drop her pistol for Wyatt/Fergus to catch and shoot most of the surrounding soldiers, but at the cost of the latter's body parts (Wyatt's right ear/Fergus's right arm). Her actions result in her defection from her mother and the Nazis, and joining the resistance in which she willing to give them Nazi military secrets. While B.J., Fergus/Wyatt (and later, Bombate) acknowledge her good nature, the others have a hard time accepting her presence. Sigrun appears to have engaged in a relationship with Bombate, having sex inside a Resistance submersible. Appearance Sigrun is a young German woman with fair skin, light blond hair, and blue eyes. She is heavily overweight and in poor physical condition, something her mother scolds her for. Despite this, she very easily slaps Grace Walker around and holds her by the neck, showing that she has at least some physical strength. She wears a dark blue skirt and a white collar shirt and tie, covered by a black leather jacket. Following her defection to the Resistance, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a green striped blouse and a gold medallion. Personality Sigrun represents a character foil/antithesis for both her mother, the Nazi party, and people who are cruel, hateful, and hold extreme prejudice towards the Kreisau Circle and American Resistance. Sigrun appears to be fair, wanting to let the rest of her mother's captives go once Blazkowicz turned himself in. She lives in fear of her mother, who is abusive and vicious towards her due to Sigrun being naïve, innocent, and overweight. In addition, Sigrun appears to be sensitive, disliking that her mother read her diary and insulted her weight and was easily brought to tears when Grace accused her of being a spy. Being only seventeen at the time, she shows herself to be kind and rather compassionate, disliking violence and killing innocent people, much to her mother's chagrin. Due to her lack of prejudice toward people of different races (and religions), she is willing to engage in a sexual relationship with Bombate, much to the amusement of BJ and Anya, as well as Grace's annoyance. When Grace called her a Nazi one too many times, she stood up for herself for the first time, strangling Grace one-handed and warning her not to call her a Nazi again, gaining Grace's respect and trust. Despite her compassion, she shows herself to be lustful, taking an instant like to Bombate. Once she enters Eva's Hammer, she asks Anya that allow blacks on the boat in Wyatt's timeline. Her sexual relationship with Bombate is notable for showing her naïveté, thinking Bombate loved her the same way, but ends once he cheats on her with Mary Sue. She also loves to sing, doing so beside Set Roth, having a high and opera-like voice. Relationships Irene Engel Sigrun is Frau Engel's daughter, and the complete antithesis of her mother. Despite becoming her second in-command following the death of Bubi, Sigrun is frequently abused by her mother at every turn. When Irene sadistically toys with the captive BJ and his allies, Sigrun cuts all ties with her mother and the Nazi party. Furthermore, Irene also becomes scare of her own daughter as she unwilling to face Sigrun face-to-face after Sigrun stood up to herself and pinned Irene down with a fire axe. Despite her hatred for Irene, her pacifist nature doesn't allow her to participate in her cruel mother's demise, though she allows BJ and the rest of the Resistance to end Irene's life without any objections. William "B.J." Blazkowicz Despite being at odds with her mother and the Nazis, BJ comes to see Sigrun as a valuable source of information and possibly a kindred spirit, having suffered abuse at the hands of his father in his childhood. Sigrun allows B.J. to kill her mother after what she put him and her through. Bombate As with the other members of the Resistance, Bombate easily takes a liking to Sigrun, in spite of her past affiliation with the Nazis. By the time the Resistance reaches New Orleans, he takes their relationship to a completely different level. While Sigrun genuinely loves him, Bombate does not feel the same, and goes so far as to cheat on her with Mary Sue. The next day, Sigrun calls him out after bringing Grace to her knees and tells him she does not need him to be happy, though she will "mentally use him" (i.e., masturbate to him). Grace Walker Grace sees Sigrun as a Nazi, calling her this when acknowledging her presence, much to Sigrun's chagrin. Once Sigrun stands up to Grace by slapping her and forcing her to apologize for calling her a Nazi, Grace has accepted her. It's assumed that Grace did this on purpose to see if Sigrun can stand for herself, as Grace did this to BJ with a fake grenade. Anya Oliwa Sigrun relationship with Anya is strained slightly, as the latter frequently asks her why she didn't stop her mother's atrocities. That being said, Anya sees her as an ally and someone who can help, becoming to care and see why she defected from the Nazis. A notable example of Anya's kindness is when she gave Sigrun a sub-room and help the resistance. Fergus Reid Though Fergus initially distrusted Sigrun due to her background, he showed no ill-will towards her since she saved his life on the Ausmerzer. Despite holding her at gunpoint before they escape, he defends her when he is getting his prosthetic arm, and has no problem with her helping the group. Probst Wyatt III Same to Fergus, Wyatt showed no ill-will towards Sigrun, telling the others to give her a chance after they escaped from the Ausmerzer. Wyatt shows himself to be joyful when she wanted to help, implying he holds her in high regards in comparison to most resistance members. Trivia * It is most likely that Bubi, her's mother lover from the previous game, is not her father. The reason being is due to Bubi being born in 1933 and Sigrun seem to be in her late teens to early 20s. Also he did not meet her mother until he was nineteen. * With her mother's (seeming) obsession with norse mythology (ex. her use of names like, Odin, Hugin, Mugin and Valhala for the Ausmerzer's defense systems and passwords) it is likely that Sigrun is named after the norse valkyrie of the same name. * She is the only German character so far that has a fondness for English language. * She and B.J. share the same terrible childhood since both of them are victim of domestic abuse and racial hatred. * Ironically, despite being mocked by Irene for her physical appearance, she is shown to possess considerable amount of strength than she appears to be, especially when she is enraged, since she is strong enough to overpower Irene by pinning her to the ground and chocking Grace with one hand. * Sigrun is the second former Nazi character to join BJ and the Resistance, the first being Klaus Kreutz. ** Both defected from the Nazis and joined the Resistance because of the party's cruelty and oppression of people around the world. ** However, Sigrun's reasons for defecting are much more pure than Klaus, as he mainly left the Nazis because of a personal vendetta for murdering his wife and deformed child. ** She has much more significant role and achievement than Klaus since thanks to her, B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt are able to escape death from Irene as well as the fact that her expertise and knowledge of Nazi military secrets enable the American Resistance Network to successfully initiates the Second American Revolution. Gallery Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png|Sigrun with her mother, Fergus and Caroline. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dy.jpg Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4e0.jpg Untitled-0.png|Sigrun about to execute Caroline Becker on her mother's orders. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4di.jpg|Sigrun watchers her mother mock B.J. with Caroline's head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dg.jpg|Sigrun being teased by her mother. cdzvd.png|Anya confronts Sigrun about her past with Irene Engel for not stopping her vicious mother from conducting atrocities. Sige.png|Sigrun after joining the American Resistance. 46fg.jpg|Bombate and Sigrun's secret relationship being discovered by BJ, Grace, Anya and Fergus. Gsdc.png egeag.jpg|Sigrun argues with Grace during B.J. birthday. eagggf.jpg|Sigrun stands up to herself by grabbing Grace by the throat to tell her to stop calling her a Nazi. IMG_1852.PNG|Sigrun slaps grace Untitlejjnff.png|Sigrun proclaims that she will use Bombate mentally for her pleasure and she doesn't need him to be happy. Untitlcfac.png|Sigrun slaps Mary-Sue for kissing Bombate. Untitleccc.png|Sigrun during the Ausmerzer infiltration mission. Untitleddad.png|Sigrun asks Grace to let her stay in the Ausmerzer and allows the rest of the Resistance to execute Irene Engel since she cannot do its by herself because of her pacifist nature. Untijnfnf.png|Grace accepts Sigrun. Febeggg.png|Sigrun at Caroline's wake. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans Category:Traitors of Country Category:True German Category:Reformed Category:Heterosexuals